


Dr. and Mrs. McNally: An All-American Love Story

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I better be the only woman getting that touch."





	Dr. and Mrs. McNally: An All-American Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for Monica, who just gets Nancy.  


* * *

“What are you up to? I swear you’ve been hammering away at that laptop for a couple of days.”

“Hmm?”

Lauren looked up at Nancy. The former National Security Advisor sat at her vanity table doing her usual nightly ritual. It was a warm August night, pouring outside.

“What are you doing over there?” Nancy asked again.

“Nothing. Just jotting down some notes. I think its time to write another book.”

The last book Lauren wrote was on important African-American women. She collaborated with her best friend Maggie Carpenter, who was going to use it in her Women’s Studies class. It took them almost two years to write and they were fiercely proud of it.

“Any idea who you're going to write about baby?”

“A few, hence all the note-taking over the past couple of days. There are plenty of women worthy of the Lauren Pierdon touch.”

“I better be the only woman getting that touch.”

Lauren looked at Nancy over her laptop.

“Damn right.” She replied.

Nancy smiled. It still made Lauren’s heart flip. Almost 20 years together and Nancy was still everything she wanted and more. All those years Lauren was searching; she truly did not know this was possible. Their kind of happiness only happened in books and movies.

“So um, CJ called me tonight.”

“Yeah. You two talked for a while. Is everything alright?”

“She is playing go-between.”

“How so?” Lauren went to light a cigarette.

“Don’t light that.” Nancy said.

“Why?”

“Because soon I'm going to come over there and want to do nothing more than kiss your mouth.”

“I'm writing Nance. I will brush my teeth afterward.”

“OK.” She sucked her teeth.

“Why don’t you go back to why CJ was playing go-between?”

 

CJ called right after dinner. They spent the early part of the conversation discussing how they definitely did not see each other enough. Then they made plans to get together in the near future…plans both swore not to break. A good amount of time was spent discussing Lauren, Leo, and the kids. Family and work took up much of both women’s time. CJ also caught her up on how Jed Bartlet was doing; the McGarrys had just returned from a week in Manchester.

“OK, so there is another reason I called.” CJ said.

“Yes, God forbid you actually wanted to make sure we were doing well.”

The former Second Lady laughed and that made Nancy smile. She had always been madly in love with CJ’s laugh. It was a beautiful and infectious.

“I had lunch with Greg Brock this afternoon.”

“Really? Did he interview you?”

“No, we were just doing the friends thing. He wants to write your biography.”

“Come again?”

“Nance, he wants to write your biography. Your real biography, not that unauthorized crap that is floating out there or the social commentaries on your role as National Security Advisor.”

“Why did he come to you and not me?” Nancy asked.

“Three guesses.”

“Well, it is not because you are a better kisser.”

“Dunno. We’d have to test that theory.”

“Do not tempt me Claudia Jean.”

“Yes ma'am. He wants you to call him this week. I think its time.”

“I do not want to sit down and rehash my whole life into a tape recorder.”

“Greg is the best…no one is going to do you better. At least think about it. I will give you his number.”

 

“Are you going to do it?” Lauren asked, putting out her cigarette.

“I don't know. Everyone seems to want me to. I'm the only person from the Administration who hasn’t put out something.”

“You mean something self-serving. Your book on the last days of the USSR is amazing.”

“That was an academic venture. I love you baby doll, but you are a history geek; it’s no doubt you loved it.”

“I'm going to take that as a compliment.” 

“As well you should. I don’t know,” Nancy got up, pulled back the covers, and slid into bed. “I may call Greg and see what he is thinking about. You know that I prefer my privacy.”

“I know, but this could be wonderful.” Lauren continued to hammer away.

“How about you put that away and pay some attention to me.”

“Do you want me to brush my teeth?”

Lauren shut down her laptop, getting up and putting it in the chair.

“Doesn’t matter.” Nancy shrugged. “Your tongue is going to taste like my pussy in a little while anyway.”

“I love it when you talk dirty Dr. McNally.”

Nancy pulled her back into bed and into a fierce kiss.

“I love you Mrs. McNally.”

“I love you too. Why do we even bother to wear pajamas to bed?”

“I really don't know.” Nancy replied, laughing.

They kissed the entire time they undressed each other. Lauren finally pulled away, breathless yet wanting.

“Who wants to breathe when they have you?”

Nancy pulled her into another kiss, electricity coursing through their veins as their bodies touched. Lauren ran her hands down Nancy’s body and enjoyed seeing her tremble. She squeezed her breasts before taking a hard nipple between eager lips.

“Oh baby, mmm…”

Lauren stroked, kissed, caressed and sucked until Nancy was completely incoherent.

“Good?” Lauren asked, proud of her accomplishment.

“So damn good.”

“What else am I good at?”

Nancy smiled.

“You know what you are good at woman.”

“Say it boo boo.”

“Eating my pussy.”

“Damn right.”

“Show me. Put your mouth on me baby.”

Lauren moved Nancy’s thighs apart and kissed her skin. There did not need to be much foreplay tonight…Nancy was ready. Lauren kissed her sex a few times, gentle with her fingers on sensitive skin. Nancy arched her back, purring.

“That’s my boo boo kitty.”

“Stop teasing.” Nancy replied through gritted teeth.

Lauren’s mouth and tongue were very aggressive in their lovemaking. Nancy gripped the sheets, crying out and thankful Fitz was gone for the weekend.

“Oh baby, oh baby, oh God.”

Nancy’s body shuddered and she climaxed crying Lauren’s name and stroking her back. Lauren went straight back to her mouth, their tongues sliding together.

“Damn, you taste good.” She told Nancy.

“You're very good to me.”

“It’s because I love you.”

They kissed again, Nancy’s fingers moving between Lauren’s thighs. She bit back a moan and threw her leg over Nancy’s to give her better access to her G-spot. She ran her fingers through Nancy’s hair; Nancy changed the rhythm of her fingers to match Lauren’s.

“Nancy!”

They held each other close, not even bothering with covers. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Nancy pulled her closer. She slipped her fingers into Lauren’s mouth, groaning as Lauren sucked vigorously.

“I love when you do that.” Nancy said.

“I'm writing a love story.”

“Really? You are going to dabble in fiction. As long as it’s not Harlequin, I can't wait to read it.”

“Its non-fiction.”

“About who? The Roosevelts? The Kennedys? The Clintons?”

“The McNallys.”

“What?”

“I didn’t know if you would approve or not but I want to write our story.”

Nancy was quiet for a while. She had honestly never thought of something like that. She had been turning down offers for over a decade. Some pretty respectable writers wanted to tackle her life. Here she got two offers in one day.

“What would you talk about?” she asked.

“Our first date, our jobs, moving in together. Love and politics. Sexuality, our families, friends, Doug, and how very much I love you.”

“Its sounds personal.”

“I won't publish it if you don’t want me to boo boo, but I have to write it. I want to express how much I love you and how fulfilling my life is because you're in it.”

“Ditto. Does it have a title?”

“Dr. and Mrs. McNally: An All-American Love Story. You like it?”

“Sure. Let me read it when you're done.”

“OK. I think you should let Greg Brock write the book.” Lauren said.

“I'm seriously considering it. All that’s on my mind right now though is sleep.” Nancy turned on her side, spooning with Lauren.

“I'm exhausted.”

Lauren threw the covers over them. She pushed Nancy’s curls aside to kiss the nape of her neck.

“Go to sleep Nance. I love you.”

“I love you too. An All-American Love Story?”

“That’s right. What could be more wonderful than two women from different backgrounds with conflicting jobs falling in love and making it?”

“I'm sure you think nothing.” Nancy replied.

“Damn right. Goodnight boo boo.”

Nancy turned around for one more kiss before settling in for the night. An All-American love story indeed.

***


End file.
